This invention relates to improvements in net-hauling devices used aboard fishing vessels and, more particularly, to an improved device of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,625, issued Feb. 12, 1974. While the invention is disclosed in its presently preferred form, it will be appreciated that certain modifications and changes with respect to detail may be made therein without departing from the essential features involved.
In the continuing use of the prior devices of the nature described in the above-cited patent, occasional problems were experienced with tangled, lumped masses of netting including net floats failing to pass undamaged or at all through the variable gap formed between the main hauling sheave and the power-driven presser wheel on the tailing side of the hauling sheave. Wide variations in cross section of the massed netting composites passing the presser wheel in such prior devices also caused substantial impact loading of the presser wheel mount and excessive variations in the effectiveness of the presser wheel as an aid to the main hauler sheave. As a consequence, drive slippage sometimes occurred causing net damage or retarded net hauling operations; in either case, impeding the work of a busy seiner vessel. Scaling up the apparatus in size and weight to meet such occurrences was not considered practical due to the positioning requirement of suspending the same high in the rigging for most uses.
In accordance with the present invention, a power-driven net hauling sheave apparatus is provided for the pendulously suspended type having an improved presser wheel mechanism which lends itself more effectively both by spacing clearance and by path of reaction motion of the presser wheel mount, to accommodating lumped masses of netting and net components advancing for passage through the apparatus. A related, concurrent objective is to provide simplified and more effective presser wheel mounting mechanism constructed and arranged to assume and transfer the force loads including impact loads incident on the presser wheel during net hauling operations.